littlekingsstoryfandomcom-20200213-history
Long Sauvage
King Long Sauvage is the sixth boss in Little King's Story and ruler of the Tiptoe Kingdom. Since the Kingdom's value of power and worth comes from how tall one is, Sauvage resides atop the great mountain Sobamanjaro. He, along with King Omelet, are unique bosses due to the fact they are not battled directly. Long Sauvage is notably arrogant and prideful, believing himself to be the greatest because he is the tallest and has the longest beard, unable to imagine someone being better than he is. This is all ironic because he is actually a fraud, as under his beard he is secretly standing on a chair. Appearances By never leaving his spot at the top of the mountain, Long Sauvage has allowed his white beard to grow so long that is flows down the entire mountain. His face is little more than a moustache and a pair of sunglasses, and he has a particularly tall crown. After he loses his beard, be becomes a bald man and it is revealed that under the beard he wears a red and green jumpsuit and matching puffy pants. King Battle Long Sauvage's battle is an arduous climb up Mount Sobamanjaro, split up into several stages, each denoted by a railroad gate. Each stage is timed, and there are small caves which Corobo and his Royal Guard can hide in to avoid many obstacles, mostly involving the King's magnificent living beard. It is recommended to take fewer citizens to this fight, as there are many obstacles to avoid in a small space, and is also helped by having a varied team of job classes. If Corobo runs out of time, then the next railroad gate will shut off, and an instant Game Over occurs. If a citizen is left behind after the gate closes, they will also die. Pre-Stage The introductory stage sets the theme of the fight, having Corobo and his citizens walk up a small incline at the foot of the mountain, while Sauvage's own citizens, the mounties, throw explosives at them. First Stage The first trial begins. It is about at long as the first stage in terms of distance travelled, but has more obstacles. Plats of Long Sauvages beard will slam against the ground, while a few Mounties throw some explosives. At the end of this section is a set of rocks to destroy. Second Stage The next stage is the longest. To begin, it too features more rocks to destroy, which is made more difficult by balls of hair bouncing down the mountain and landing near this spot. Just after the rocks is the first Hot Spring in this battle. Continuing onwards past more Mounties leads to a path that takes Corobo and company around the back of Sobamanjaro. Here, there will be falling rocks, and swinging beard hair that can instantly kill citizens by knocking them off the mountain. Corobo must avoid these obstacles by hiding in the small caves dotted into the mountainside. Later down this path, Fierce Owls will swoop in and attack Corobo and his citizens. Past that, several pots will stand in the way, one of which is secretly an Escargoo. Beyond the pots is the Manjaro Cavern, with a sign at its entrance detailing the correct path through the Cavern. The Cavern itself is a pick-a-path, split into six sections. Each section has two paths to choose from, and an arrow pointing to one, which is nothing more than a distraction, as the player should be following the instructions on the sign outside instead. These directions will be randomised: for example, Right Left Right Right Left Right. Two of these paths will contain logs to destroy, two will contain a Rocky and some rocks to destroy, and two will contain a fight with a Cockadoodledo. If Corobo chooses the right paths, he will reach the end of the Cavern, higher up the mountain. Outside the exit is another Hot Spring. Not far from it is another set of rocks blocking the next gate. The beard hair balls from earlier are back, once again landing in front of the rocks. Third Stage Sauvage's beard will be struck by lightning during this phase. A strand of beard hair will swipe the floor at the start of this section, then several strands will be stood on end and quickly slam into the ground like a whip. After this, Corobo is required to build a bridge out of Sauvage's beard. This means that Long Sauvage is the only battle that requires a specific citizen's ability to complete. After the bridge is about halfway built, a Mountie will begin to throw explosives at the citizens building the bridge. Final Stage The final stage acts as the battle's win condition. There are two outcomes in this stage. The first outcome is where the fight is won by Corobo. This only requires that Corobo has at least 5 citizens still with him at the end of the battle, allowing him to create a human tower and stand at the top. Long Sauvage's battle theme is a fairly faithful interpretation of Holtz's "Mars, Bringer of War" from the planet suite. However, in New Little King's Story and, oddly, some but not all versions of Little King's Story on PC, Sauvage's theme is Prokofiev's "Dance of the Knights," a track that was one of six pieces of music used to promote the original Wii version before release, but was the only one not used in the final product. Trivia * In the Seven Deadly Sins theory for Little King's Story, it is most likely for Sauvage to be Pride. However, Sauvage could also be Lust. The only indicators of this is that he traps Ferne after she rejects him at a bar, and he is at the top of a mountain. In Dante's Divine Comedy, in Purgatory, the lustful are at the top of the mountain. Gallery Long Sauvage Artwork.png 0.jpg Klagmar's Top VGM 60-Little King's Story-King Long Sauvage Battle Category:Kings Category:King Bosses Category:Bosses